


Say You'll Remember Me

by Redtailedhero



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eric - Freeform, F/M, Possible One Shot, Sex, Smut, pre-book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtailedhero/pseuds/Redtailedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric before he chooses Dauntless. Eric/OFC. Rated Mature. Possible One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**A/N:** So this has been in my head for a little bit when I heard this song called Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift and I decided to write. This is my second attempt at a heated story but only my first story here. My other works are currently on FF.net

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Divergent or the series or any of the characters except my Original Character. I wish I did but dreams can only go so far.

**Say You’ll Remember Me**

                “You’re results are Erudite. Congratulations.” The Abnegation woman displayed a fake smile; her motions were stiff, stiffer than a normal Abnegation person.  It seemed like she was sweating as she tapped quickly on the computer screen, deleting data collected from the younger female in the room.

                The red haired erudite student stared at her with a confused look. Why did the woman seem so nervous? She tensed under the student’s gaze. “Why did you just delete my results?” The girl asked causing the woman flinched at her question.

“Oh you know I’m not very good with this technology.” She rubbed her ear and tugged on it twice gently. “I’ll just submit it manually.” Her voice sounded choked, like she had a hard time swallowing.

                “Why are you lying?” The girl asked as she stood from her seat. The woman refused to look at the red head again and took a deep breath before speaking. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” She stuttered and her voice was a higher pitch than before.

“You’re obviously showing nervous behavior signs of a liar. You’re hands are shaking, but you’re trying to hide it by leaning on the desk now. You’re face flushed as soon as I called you out and you’re refusing to look at me.” The younger woman took a moment to look over her test provider again. Oh yeah she was definitely lying. “What, did I get Dauntless and now you’re worried or something?” She asked.

                The Abnegation woman looked at pupil and frowned. “You’re not safe.”

The girl tilted her head slightly at the words; confused. “What are you talking about?”

The woman turned back to the computer monitor and starting typing again. “You’re results were definitely Erudite, but then they were also Dauntless. People who possess more than one result are called Divergent. People like you are hunted down and eliminated from the system. In fact I should put you down for Amity. You’d be safe there.”

                “Hey!” The girl raised her voice at the lady as she saw her changing the results to Amity. “If I got Erudite then you better keep it Erudite.” She was still trying to process the rest of the information. “How much did I score for each faction?” She asked.

                “Mostly Erudite; seventy-nine percent to be exact.”

The girl let out a small chuckle. The woman was freaking out because she showed twenty-one percent Dauntless. “Keep me Erudite, it will be too confusing if I got Amity and choose Erudite.” She explained.

“But… they will find you there.” The woman was wide-eyed.

                The red head rolled her eyes at her. “I only reason I should any signs of Dauntless is because my friend taught me to face some of my fears.”

                “Okay.” She nodded her head. “If anyone asks, you reacted badly with the injection during your test and I needed to enter the results manually.” The girl nodded in agreement. “Mayve, you do know you can’t tell anyone you’re results?”

                “I understand.” Mayve walked out of the room and feinted sickness; leaning against the wall to hold herself up.

                “Mayve?” A male voice called out to the girl and a smile spread across her lips. “Eric.” She looked up at him and he hurried over, slipping his arm around her waist, helping support her weight. He was such a tough hard ass with everyone but her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

                “Yeah, just help me get out of here and I’ll explain.” She leaned against him as they walked past the other students. “Did you finish you’re final thesis?” She asked; as this is what most erudite students are talking about today instead of their Aptitude Test. His grip tightened on her waste as he whispered. “Not exactly.”

Mayve smiled at him. “Do you need help writing it? It’s due tomorrow before the choosing ceremony.” She stated as they stepped out of the building. Amity students were sitting on the steps soaking in the sun. “No; what did you end up choosing as your topic again?” He asked her.

“Investigations of positive behavior modification and extinguishing negative manners of children in the faction system.” She felt him chuckle, the rumble shook his chest. “Of course you did. You’re so smart like that.”

                They remained quiet until they were far enough from other students and the school, shifting her weight away from him – she stated to walk normally. “So are you going to tell me now?” He asked.

                She looked at him and smiled. She knew she could trust Eric with her life; he was the one who taught her to be brave. They had been friends for years since their parents worked closely together. They grew up keeping each other company as their parents worked long hours on a daily basis. He was always there for every thunder storm, for half the nightmares and when she got teased. Even when she was finally brave enough to handle all those things herself, he stood by her side. “Apparently you taught me to face my fears a little too well. I freaked the Abnegation woman out because I got to results; Seventy-nine percent Erudite and twenty-one percent Dauntless. I woman made me fake sickness because I got “two” results.”

                He smiled at her. “So now what does that mean to you?” He asked her.

“Obviously my best bet is Erudite.” She answered and he nodded at her as his smile fell slightly. “What about you?” She asked as they started walking again this time in the direction of her house.

“Dauntless.” He stated, and she didn’t even flinch. Eric was smart but he was also brave; braver than he should be. “I’ll miss you dearly.” She stated as it was the truth.

                Eric grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her into an alley they were walking by. His lips covered her before she hit the wall behind her. His kiss was strong but gentle as always. Her fingers slid up his neck and played with the ends of his hair. His tongue slipped past her lips and tangled with her own. A moan came from her, encouraging him to continue. He tugged her lower lip with his teeth and she pulled him closer if that was possible. He smiled against her lips before trailing down her neck, biting and nipping as her eyes closed in bliss. “Eric.” She whispered his name.

                The two of them had never been ‘officially’ together but it was understood by all that they belonged together. Even their parents were waiting for a future wedding. She frowned at the thought of him leaving and that future no longer being a possibility. “Eric.” She called out again and pushed him away gently. “Not here.” She whispered when his eyes caught hers.

                Her pecked her lips again and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers as he continued to walk her home. “Are your parents at home?” He asked. “No they said that Jeanine needed them to stay late at the lab tonight.” His grip on her hand tightened and for some reason her stomach suddenly had butterflies. “Mine too.”

                Mayve lived in a two story house, her room was on the second floor but that didn’t stop the male from pressing her against her front door when they got inside. His lips were different this time, she couldn’t explain it just then but there was something different. She felt those butterflies again and her body started to heat up in new places. It was becoming harder to think logically as Eric’s hand traveled down her legs and then up her blue pencil skirt, hiking the material up to her hips.

                His mouth traveled to her neck again as his nails dragged lazily against her soft thighs, a mixture of a moan and gasp escaped her lungs. She felt goose bumps litter her skin as the warm sensation that filled her body now pooled in her stomach and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

                The two teenagers stumbled and tumbled through the house until Eric finally got annoyed and lifted her onto his hips; the bulge in his pants brushing against her core sending tremors through her body. She clung to him like a life-support and tugged his lip into her teeth. His fingers gripped her tighter, she was sure there’d be bruises after their activities.

                He sat her on the bed and pulled back to look at his work so far. Her cheeks tinged pink, the red lips stick she wore was smudged and her perfect hair was out of order like she just woke up. She was panting from the lack of air to her lungs and her eyes filled with lust.

She stared at him, and just wanted to jump on him. He looked so incredibly hot. He must have read her mind because his lips fell upon hers gently as he quickly unbuttoned her suit jacket and pushed it from her shoulders. Her fingers joined his in unbuttoning her white dress shirt. She was left sitting in front of him in her skirt and bra and she couldn’t help but cover her chest more with her arms.

                He stopped her, pulling her arms to her sides as he looked over her body before looking at her face. “You are perfection. Never cover that up.” He whispered and this time she moved her lips to his. He pulled his jacket off and she worked on his undershirt. Her bra was easy, a clip in the front was undone and the undergarment was whipped across the room.

                Their bodies fell against her mattress as his kissed down her neck, stopping at her chest to pay attention to her generous mounds of flesh there. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she arched her pelvis up against his. A groan escaped his throat at the movement and he moved to the next nipple, giving it the same attention. “Eric.” She whimpered in need as she touched the front of his pants. He bucked against her and closed his eyes at the feeling.

                He found her intoxicating as he continued the kissing down her stomach, moving away from her touch before she could do anything else to him. He dragged her skirt and panties in his travels south, his teeth nipping at her skin on her stomach, her hips and thighs. He slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor before her. “So beautiful.” He stated as she looked at him confused as to why he got off the bed. In seconds he grabbed her thighs and pulled her body to the edge of the bed pressing kisses to her thighs.

                “Eric, please.” She had no idea what she was begging for but he sure did. Her plea was answered as he buried his face into her lower region. She gasped loudly, her eyes snapping wide, her hips bucking up from the mattress. Eric pressed her hips back down to the bed and continued his tongue’s intrusion in her. Her breathing increased heavily, her fingers gripped his hair and tugged in a manner than suggested for him to not leave.

                A finger slipped into her opening during his assault causing her voice to reach higher levels. “Do you like that?” His voice was husky as he pulled back from her, his finger working her as a second joined the first. Her bucking was still restrained causing her to groan in frustration. “I asked a question.” He stated his voice authoritative causing her to clench her fists tighter. She was enjoying this Bad Boy persona he was giving off. His fingers slowed, almost pulling them completely from her body. A whimper erupted from deep in her chest. “Eric, please?”

                A small lick to her sensitive spot caused a hitch in her breathing. “Do you like this? Do you like me touching you in ways no one else has? Making you feel things you never felt. What do you want darling? Do you want release?” He slammed his fingers back into her, curling them in such a manner that caused pleasure to ripple through her body. “Fuck, Eric!” She yelled with desire. “You still didn’t answer me.” Two more rough slams with his fingers curling caused a sob of bliss. “Y-yes, please Eric. Just please.”

                “As you wish.” He answered as he moved back to his work, his mouth latching onto her like he did with her breasts. The force of suction on her made her feel beyond words and the sky. She didn’t last long, her body uncoiling as she unleashed the feeling that built up in her.

                He watched her in fascination as her rode out her orgasm. Teeth marks decorated her bottom lip from her biting it to keep her voice down. He felt pride swell in his chest knowing that he caused her to do that.

                A shaky sigh escaped her swollen lips as she opened her eyes to look at her lover. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up to her face. “Where did you learn these things?” She whispered. “Research.” He replied. “Hmm… I’ve done my own research too.” She coaxed him to lie down on the bed as she littered his chest with kisses. He was much stronger than her but was willing to let her play the game. “What kind of research my dove?” He asked as he watched her work on his belt, her hands brushing against his hard on.

                “Girl’s talking too loud in the bathroom research.” She had him naked by now; his stiff member was suddenly in her hand as she moved it up and down his length. He closed his eyes at the feeling knowing he couldn’t let her go for long. He wanted, no he needed her. Her lips wrapped around him and he gently gripped her hair. She moved her head up and down his shaft, changing the speed and how hard she sucked. Her tongue swirled around him before she moaned against him, the vibrations adding to the feeling on his cock. He gripped her suddenly, pulling her off him – her lips making a ‘pop’ sound as they left his member. He then flipped them over and pulled her face up to his. “I need you Mayve.” He kissed her as he lined himself at her entrance. “Is this alright?” He asked as he hoped she wouldn’t deny him. “Take me Eric, I’m yours to have.” She stared at him with a smile.

                He kept his eyes on hers as he filled her slowly until he felt her hymen. “This might hurt for a moment.” He stated. She nodded her head. “I trust you.” She whispered. He pulled back and entered her fully, her eyes clenched tight and he held himself in her, allowing her to adjust to him. “Fuck Mayve, you’re so tight.” He groaned in her ear. “Keep going, the pain will fade faster.” She stated as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

                They started slow, his hips grinding against hers, as they build up speed. His name fell on her lips like a mantra encouraging him to continue his swift, deep thrusts. Her nails scratched down his back and he slowed his movements to her disappointment and he chuckled against her neck. He flipped them over so she was on top of him without withdrawing from her body. He helped her glide her hips up and down until she got the hang of it. She settled on rotation between moving up and down to rolling herself on him. Sounds that would normally embarrass her, escaped her lips as she felt every inch of him in her.

                His hands found her breasts and his fingers pinched her nipples. She could feel herself starting to buck out of rhythm and so did Eric. His hands fell for her waist again and helped her continue her rise and fall on his cock. Her skin was sweat-covered and she panted with the want of release and exhaustion. She bit her lip as she felt herself reaching her high.

                Eric lifted her hips off of him, a loud whimper escaped her but her muscles were too tired to try and fight herself back on him, not that she needed to. He flipped her back on the mattress and he entered her again, lifting her one leg over his shoulder. The new angle caused her to cry is ecstasy, his lips found her neck again as he sucked on the skin roughly, marking her as his.

                Her body tensed several times and she began to tremble as she held on to her high. “Mayve, open your eyes.” He commanded as he slipped his fingers into her hair and she complied; biting her lip, holding in her moans. “Don’t hold back. Cum for me darling.” Eric whispered and that was all she needed. Her lip slipped from her teeth, a blissful eruption rippled through her muscles. “ERIC!” She clamped tight on his throbbing member and with two more thrusts he joined in her release. They remained attached for a few minutes before he pulled away from her and rested next to her on the bed.

                A strong arm came across her waist as he pulled her close to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as her cheek hit his chest. “Rest my dove. I will wake you in a little while.”

                She woke to kisses peppering her skin and she let out a small moan. She noticed her body was still tingling with a warm aftermath of their earlier activities. Looking at the clock she knew they still had hours before her parents returned home. She stretched before sitting up and located her robe. The silk caused goose bumps on her skin as she looked out the window at the sunset. She felt his presence before he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against his chest.

                “Come to Dauntless with me.” He whispered into her hair.

                “Eric, you know I can’t do that. I wouldn’t make it there. I’d end up factionless.”

His grip tightened on her hips. “I wouldn’t let that happen to you.”

She went to speak when her Personal Digital Assistant indicated an incoming message. She slipped from his grip and cross her room to the item. “It’s my mother.” She stated and he understood to keep quiet. “Hello mother.” She greeted her parent as she swiped the screen to video feed.

“Mayve, father and I will be working until the morning. We will be there for your Choosing Ceremony, don’t worry about that.” The woman turned slightly as a voice mumbled in the background. Her mother faced her again. “Is Eric over? His father is trying to contact him but he won’t answer his P.D.A.”

“Yes, I knew you were working late and he informed me of his parents also working late so I invited him over for dinner. I hope that’s not a problem.” Mayve stated.

“No that’s fine dear. Just inform him of the same thing. We are making a break through here. We will see you in the morning.” She smiled at her daughter and signed off.

The redhead put her P.D.A back on her desk and rejoined Eric at the other side of the room. She slid the robe off from her body and watched his eyes swim over her body. “Say you’ll remember me.” She spoke when his eyes caught hers.

“I couldn’t forget you if I tried.” He replied. He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

“I love you.” She whispered against his lips. “I love you too darling.” The remainder of the night they spent tangled up in each other knowing that these memories would follow them around.

Eric woke early in the morning, the two of them showered though it probably didn’t do much for them as activities came into play. After, she changed into new clothes for the day before they went to his house and got new clothes for him to change into.

They walked hand in hand to the Choosing Ceremony knowing that after that day they wouldn’t see each other again. Mayve felt her heart pounding as she saw their parents waiting for them. Knowing that he would sit with his family and she would sit with hers before choosing their future, she turned to him and gave him a huge hug. “I have one condition to our goodbye…say you’ll see me again.” She whispered into his ear. He went to protest, knowing that if would be impossible. “Mayve-”

She cut him off. “Even if it’s just pretend, even if it’s in your wildest dreams.”

“Every night.” He whispered. She pulled back and walked away from him to her parents.

A/N: The End? I don’t know you tell me. Should I write more or just keep it a one-shot? 


End file.
